


Thirsty Brat

by pissbees



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Goku is a pee boy, Goku says ILY, Goku uses Convince, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Piss, Vegeta reluctantly embraces the piss, Watersports, boyfriend shirt, hand holding, handjobs, piss drinking, wearing a partner's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbees/pseuds/pissbees
Summary: Goku convinces Vegeta to drink him . . . somehow. Vegeta is loving in a Vegeta way. OH AND IM SORRY.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Thirsty Brat

**Author's Note:**

> They're once again in the house that they built together. Goku is a little pee goblin. 
> 
> Also, read text /like this/ as italicised. This was a compiled and remastered version of some old things and I can't get ao3 to cooperate with me on mobile.

"Vegeta.... C'mon," Goku whines, desperately pleading to Vegeta, trying to get his way. Vegeta doesn't speak a word, only grunts in response. 

"Please?" The taller man continued, pressing his hands together and looking his partner in the eyes. 

Vegeta, still not completely on board stays silent.

"I promise it won't be that bad! Please!?" 

“ . . . Tch.”

And eventually Vegeta just sighs and gives, breaking the short-lived silence. "When?"

“I don't know, I never thought I'd get this far,” admitted Goku, scratching his nose. Vegeta is not a patient man, better figure out a time quickly. Darn. 

"Uh, uhm, ........................now?" Goku spoke with a strong rising inflection, obviously not quite sure about his answer. That didn't really seem to deter the prince any because he kneeled right where he was standing, absolutely no hesitation.

Pause. Kakarot essentially stops every muscle in his body, completely frozen in place as he processes what's going on. Even though he asked for this, and he asked for this now, it was taking a bit for his brain to catch up.

Vegeta is . . . checking a watch he doesn't have.

"But.... 'Geta, the carpet--" Kakarot has learned through experience to not spill ANYTHING on Vegeta's carpet. 

“You said now, did you not?" His words were chilling and straightforward. Determined.

"But you don't like when I spill just water or juice and stuff on the carpet, let alone... y'know..." Bodily fluids. 

Gestures vaguely at his crotch

Exaggerated roll of the eyes. "Then don't spill it. Go slow." He thought it was a very simple and obvious answer. 

And Vegeta just gives him a Death Glare.

After a slow blink of bewilderment and confusion, the ball begins to roll. Even though not really being the bashful type, undoing his sash this time was a bit embarrassing. He didn't think he'd make it this far. Pupils blown wide and ever so slightly squirming, Goku approached the kneeling prince. Their hands met near Goku's hipbone, the gloved pair gingerly pawing at Goku's waistband before hooking a forefinger under. Not really guiding Vegeta but moreso experiencing the way his partner touched him was his goal. Large, warm hands ghosted over smaller covered ones. Gentle fingers traced Goku's v-line, his pants only barely hugging his hips; pubic hair was only now beginning to become visible. As per usual, Goku was without undergarments.

Goku was decently stiff already— it wasn't too hard to get him worked up. They hoped this wouldn't prove to be an issue.

“'Geta...” A name spoken softly as Vegeta's teeth grazed the juncture of Goku's hip and leg. He'd suck the soft and unmarred skin into his mouth but not with enough pressure to leave a hickey. 

Orange pants were shimmied further down the standing Saiyan's thighs, exposing more pale, exquisite skin with only dark, soft hair to cover it. Both men agreed a long time ago that shaving wasn't really worth their time or attention. Plus, it freaked Goku out! Razors should not be that close to your weiner. 

Goku was the one to fully release his member, lifting it from the underside with a single finger, freeing it from it's orange prison. However, Vegeta was the one to guide him to his face, pulling back Goku's foreskin ever so slightly before smearing some precum on his perfect pink lips. 

Vegeta's arms are now comfortably around Goku's hips. Before Kakarot's dick was too far in his mouth to do so, Vegeta took the opportunity to lap at Goku's slit, the tip of his tongue just barely delving inside. Before they got too started and Goku's cock was pushed a little further into the elder Saiyans mouth, Vegeta wanted to do something. A little more risky than the rest of what was to come but . . .

Just to let it be known, Vegeta has a black light that he will be using after this. Any mess WILL BE cleaned. 

Vegeta removed the dick from his mouth just enough to speak. “Listen to me, and listen to me well. Slowly, a small amount, and then stop.” 

“Is that all we're gunna do?” Disappointment creeped into his question. 

“Nonono, just trust me.” 

And trust him he did. They locked hands, Vegeta's right and Goku's left. Goku's right ended up on Vegeta's cheek and Veg's left on Goku's hip. 

Vegeta's lips were parted, mouth slightly agape, holding Goku's cock up with the tip of his tongue. Squeezing Goku's hand started the dribbling of urine into his mouth. Not terrible, admittedly. More warm than anything else; Goku was a well hydrated person.

Constricting the flow coming from your bladder is a little difficult, Goku decided. But, also, completely worth it. In and of itself the burn of slowing his stream was exciting. Watching liquid roll gently over Vegeta's tongue in waves and crash lightly against his teeth was far more arousing than what Goku imagined it to be. He gasped, one eye scrunched shut in concentration. Heat crawled up his neck and settled in his cheeks. 

“Oh, Vegeta. It's so– You're so–” 

His lips curled into a identifiable smile, despite his open mouth. He looked smug and he wore that look well. Another squeeze of his hand and the stream stopped so he could close his mouth and swallow. Urging his partner forward with his hand, Goku's cock slid further into his mouth, resting comfortably about halfway in. Vegeta closes his lips around Goku, and squeezed once more. 

Goku's dick now completely situated in the prince's mouth, he let out a steady stream-- starting off relatively slow, considering this was the first time he'd ever done somethin' like this. 

It was better to go slow, anyway. Not only did it mean their moment of intimacy would last just that much longer, but it also meant there was Less Risk Of Spilling Any Piss Onto The Carpet.

The whole time, he gazed caringly into his partner's eyes, his touch soft as ever as he caressed his cheek with a thumb.

The entire experience was a whole lot more intimate than Vegeta had initially planned for. 

When he felt the warmth hit the back of his throat, Vegeta let out a gutteral groan completely on instinct. The upside is that it was mostly muffled by the appendage in his mouth, the downside is that Goku Definitely Felt That. And he also is totally feeling Vegeta's throat flex as he gulping down his lover's urine. 

Surprisingly, Vegeta didn't hate the experience. He could probably be convinced to do this again. 

And, saying this wasn't extremely erotic would be a lie. It had the weird undertones of a blowjob but it made him feel like he was doing something wrong or naughty . . . In his own home no less. 

Goku better get him off after this. He could feel his undergarments slowly becoming sticky. 

The vibrations of Vegeta's groan around his dick, coupled with the wet heat, the subtle red tint that now spread across Vegeta's cheeks, and the feeling of release had Goku respond with a lustful moan of his own. 

“Hhahh. Ggnnhh.”

He buried himself deeper within Vegeta's mouth, the flow from the head of his cock ever so slightly sped up.

"You look so pretty like this, 'Geta..." Kakarot breathed, face flushed with arousal. His unoccupied hand found itself in Vegeta's hair, gripping gently at the dark locks, betrayingly soft compared to their sharp appearance.

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘝𝘦𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘢, he mused to himself.

Luckily enough for both of them, Goku had started off slow enough that Vegeta was able to compensate for the extra amount of liquid he was expected to take. Even though he was forced to breathe through his nose all he could smell was Goku. Not that he was directly complaining but all of his senses were occupied with Kakarot. 

Vegeta broke the eye contact as he felt his cheeks burn worse than before. Nobody but Kakarot could accomplish something like . . . like this. It was so weird that his rival treated him like this. “Mmmhh—” Vegeta groaned again, basically giving completely into his lust at this point. He leaned into Goku, his warmth, his scent, his everything. 

Another squeeze and Goku let's up, allowing Vegeta to catch his breath. Keeping the appendage in his mouth this time, Veg signaled that he wanted the stream slower even though he had obviously become more comfortable with the situation. When Goku, of course, agreed, Vegeta pulled back so just the head was inside his mouth. 

They exchanged glances and poor Goku knew he was in for something alright.

Squeeze. Goku was constricting his flow so much that it no longer came out continuously. He spurted and gushed and leaked more than directing a fully fledged stream. This alone had Kakarot decently noisy. 

“Mmmmffhh— hhhnng. Ahgh. Haahh.” With each little jet of urine he whimpered. And then, Vegeta plugged him with his tongue. He stuck the tip of his tongue into Goku's slit and challenged him with his eyes. 

The resistance was painfully good. Piss still made its way out, Goku crying in relief. The end was near . . . But Vegeta didn't want it to end! He found himself sucking his partner dry which is not something he would have imagined just about 10 minutes ago. 

The sound of Vegeta’s breath, the gloved hands gripping his waist, it was a shame this moment would have to soon reach a conclusion.

But that doesn’t have to happen just yet. Besides, there was no point in thinking so far ahead. Right now, nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them sharing this moment, and he intended to savor every second of it.

Eventually the stream of piss tapers off, but he doesn't remove himself just yet. The hand clenched in Vegeta's hair tugs lightly. Not enough to move his head, just enough to send a silent message, as he's become maybe a little too used to doing.

Just as the rivulet came to an end, Vegeta moved back just enough to assault Kakarot with his tongue once more. In and out of the slit, the tip of Vegeta's tongue going so far as to wriggle its way under the foreskin and around the head, avoiding looking at Goku's face the entire time.

Despite feeling hazy with arousal, he still cracked an affectionate smile at his prince’s sudden shyness. It was rare to see him in such a state, flushed and vocal, and Goku absolutely loved it. 

Their eyes met again, Vegeta silently agreeing to what Kakarot was asking for. Lurching forward, Goku's cock slid to the back of Vegeta's throat, but this time the prince's nose connected with his partner's midriff. He was basically as far in as possible and one of Vegeta's eyes was clamped shut. Just out of determination. Keep in mind, he was now also pulling Goku into him at the hips so Vegeta was completely in control despite having the 'submissive position'. 

Pulling out with hollowed cheeks, pulling Goku in. Repeat. It's not as aggressive as it sounds but God should it have felt good.

Not a second after Goku had released fully, he was tightening his grasp into the warrior’s hair, breath hitching as a tongue swirled around his tip. Then, before he got the chance to gather himself, Vegeta had suddenly taken his full length into his mouth. He struggled to bite back a moan. In hardly a second, he was left completely dazed and breathless. God, did he love this man.

The pleasure certainly didn’t stop there. Vegeta relentlessly pulled him in, only to slide his way back up the shaft, repeating the cycle with no mercy. His attempt to stay quiet was utterly ineffective; he was now panting and letting out the occasional moan. All the while, his half-lidded eyes had never left Vegeta’s.

The torturous pattern continued, Goku’s body now beaded with sweat. He was getting close, and it was evident from the way his breathing seemed to quicken and his muscles tensed. 

“Ngh, ‘Geta…”

The hand previously pressed to Vegeta’s cheek was now instead on his shoulder, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Honestly, he wasn’t sure just how much longer he could hold on.

Goku better soak it in while he can, God knows the next time Vegeta will allow himself to be even remotely vulnerable. 

Vegeta wasn't exactly given much of a guideline on how this situation was supposed to play out. He just did whatever felt right— and to him that was pushing his limits. Thankfully he hasn't gagged yet and hopefully he won't, it's better to flex when you don't fuck up. And, getting to watch Goku unravel definitely made all the effort worth it. Not that he had anything in particular to prove, Goku wasn't going to complain about any kind of bj. 

Note to self: maybe Vegeta should think about recording Goku when he wants to get rowdy. It seriously does boost the prince's ego when such a formidable warrior such as Son Goku was moaning and left breathless because of him. 

It's not like Vegeta set a brutal pace but his method definitely was working. With every pass, Goku's cock twitched and throbbed. It probably ached for release much like his own. The hand that grabbed Vegeta's shoulder was an amazing tell. Muscles tensed in Goku's hand just as they did in his stomach. It took only seconds before Goku cried out, the pressure in his abdomen pushing him over the edge. The pleasure overcame him, radiating through his entire body to the point that all he could rasp out was the name of his lover. The only other warning he got was Kakarot whimpering his name with the exhale he let out before release. 

Vegeta took it like a champ, of course. He's no quitter. However, what was peculiar about this interaction is that Vegeta didn't release Goku. His brows knitted together and his mouth curved up at the ends. Kakarot wasn't let go and he was completely at Vegeta's mercy. But to Goku's honest surprise, Vegeta didn’t 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱. Even after he’d fully released and the older Saiyan swallowed his cum like it was nothing, he was unyielding, paying special attention to his dick’s sensitive head. A little overstimulation never hurt anyone. Vegeta's tongue once again graced the head of his lover's cock. He couldn’t manage a single word. He could only groan in response to the unending sensation. His legs were trembling, mind blank and torn between pulling away or allowing Vegeta to continue his torment. It was overwhelming, almost unbearable, and yet he didn’t want it to stop.

Across the slit and another swirl around the head and Finally Goku was released from the damp cavern of Vegeta's mouth. 

But the battle wasn't over. Gloved fingers wrapped around the base of the taller Saiyan's slick member, keeping it still while Vegeta licked a final stripe up the underside of of the organ. Making sure he was in view the entire time, he followed the vein with the tip of his tongue and found himself at the head. After what felt like ages- a blissfully torturous eternity- Vegeta had pulled away, giving his oversensitive tip a parting kiss. A goodbye kiss before tapping out. 

Vegeta had a bit of an internal checklist to see just what sort of stuff he could get away with in the heat of the moment. Goku was tolerant and honestly, Vegeta had made it pretty far down the list. Suppose he can check overstimulation off, now can't he. And, because of how much Goku seemed to be enjoying himself, he always has that up his sleeve for later. 

It was extremely satisfying watching Goku's single braincell trying to process the situation. The change in his facial expressions said it all. Confusion to immense pleasure, if there was any hint of Kakarot being uncomfortable Vegeta would have stopped but Goku never reached that point. He shuttered and shook, he leaned on Vegeta for support but he didn't pull away. They could have a conversation about it later but God . . . this could be a whole lot of fun. 

Being the overachiever he is, never one to back away from a fight no matter how far it pushed him beyond his limits, overstimulation was right up his alley. It just turned out that he’d never considered the idea before. What a twist; Vegeta introduced HIM to a kink, not vice versa. Although… Vegeta probably didn’t need to be introduced to the pee thing. He seems to be surprisingly aware of Earth culture. That is, if it could be considered part of the culture?

And there Vegeta was, sprawled out on the floor, smiling and completely flushed. Just about anybody would guess that he was drunk if they didn't see his throbbing erection. 

Goku joined him almost immediately on the carpeted floor, panting and completely spent. The poor man needed a second for his Mind And Soul to return to Earth after what he’d just experienced. He swore Vegeta knew his every weakness, everything that made him totally melt into a shivering and panting mess, and he loved it.

“You . . . Hhh . . . Ah . . . You owe me.” Veg managed to breathe out.

Goku felt his senses return to him just as Vegeta stuttered out a remark, prompting him to chuckle softly.

“I do. Gosh, ‘Geta, you were amazing.” He sat up and scooted closer to his partner, more-or-less pulling him into his lap. Slightly shaky hands wrapped around him to hold him close.

“I'm . . . I'm glad I performed well enough.” Speaking was now suddenly a bit foreign, especially after spending a solid chunk of his life without being able to clap back or tell Goku off. And now, he was.too exhausted to do it. Too exhausted to put his walls back up. That's okay. He told himself it was okay and it WAS okay because Kakarot was gentle. Caring and loving when Vegeta was vulnerable; supportive when he was strong. 

“Performed well enough? You were perfect. You always are, and I’m proud of you.” Goku was always extremely loving, verbally and physically. When the two participated in aftercare, it multiplied tenfold. Whether it was due to the increased intimacy that came of their sexual encounters or a drive to look after his loved one- perhaps both- he never held back even slightly in showing his love and appreciation for Vegeta.

“You sounded real pretty the whole time, and watching you. . . “ Goku spoke.

Goku pressed a kiss to the prince’s forehead, one of his hands rubbing his back slowly and lovingly. “You were beautiful. You 𝘢𝘳𝘦 beautiful.”

“Me . . . It was supposed to be about- about you. It was /for/ you.” Heat surrounded his half-limp body and Vegeta gave into the voice telling him to rest his head against Kakarot and bury his shameful expression. It's been a little too embarrassing for too long. 

A few quiet moments passed, enjoying each other’s embrace before a thought came to his mind. Vegeta sure put in a lot of work, maybe it was time to give as much as he got.

“For me, maybe, but it’s never just about me. It’s about you too, y’know?” Goku didn’t stop rubbing soothing circles into his upper back. “I enjoyed it so much because it’s 𝘺𝘰𝘶. I love everythin’ about you, and I want to make sure you know that.”

God, how he wanted to tell this foolish buffoon to shut is trap; sometimes Vegeta really despised him for how much of a sap he was. The words bounced around in his head but the Saiyan could never conjure up enough energy to form a response. Words never came. 

And then he was kissed again, unprompted. 

“Mmhh.” Vegeta rasped, “Admittedly, that's nice.” His eyelids dropped just a little more, still not losing their lustful glint. “I'll c o n s i d e r letting you kiss me more.” And he fell silent, letting that compliment sink in. Under all that ego and pride it's not uncommon to have some self-doubt. And Goku washed it away. He didn't even know it was possible but his face burned hotter, and he could hear is heartbeat in his ears. God, he couldn't even look the fool in the eye anymore . . . so he didn't. Burying his face in Goku's side, Vegeta released a content sigh. 

Another gentle laugh fell from the Saiyan’s lips as Vegeta pretended to ‘consider’. There was no hint of malice or mockery, only genuine affection. Typical Vegeta. With his head currently nestled into his sides, Goku opted to leave another kiss on the tip of his head, unable to reach his forehead at the moment. The silence hung in the air, but it was a comfortable silence. One of warmth; trust, even. Eventually, the question came, asked casually but with that familiar aversion of vulgar terms from Goku. Even after doing the deed he didn’t want to be crass.

“Do you want me to… return the favor?” Goku questioned, eyes momentarily glancing down at Vegeta’s neglected hard-on. “You seem a little worn out, so I thought I’d ask first.”

“Be my guest, Kakarot. It was torturous watching you, aching for you. I think I'd die if you didn't.” That's all the confirmation Goku really needed to continue. Vegeta’s response was all he needed before he moved, careful not to disturb his prince but also with a mission to remove the elder Saiyan’s pants. Goku had shifted him around a bit to pull his clothing down enough to free his cock but it's not like Vegeta was kicking and fighting. Instead, he was very receptive, especially for the usually spicy prince. 

After that it seemed like everything moved in slow motion but yet too fast for Vegeta to keep track of. Soft lips meeting with his soft locks of hair, and the elastic on his boxers sliding down past his knees. In the blink of an eye he was bare and exposed, half of his clothing cast away. Luckily, Kakarot kept him warm, even in the absence of his bottoms. Trembling and begging, neither of these things registered in Vegeta's head. He could feel his partner and hear the rushing of blood in his ears but that was the extent of it. Not an unpleasant experience by all means, just one he hadn't ever had before. 

The process was significantly easier than expected, his cock now exposed to the chill air. Goku swallowed hard at the sight. He was… incredibly pent up. It looked like the slightest touch would push him over the edge. Did he really react so much from their exploration into watersports? 

At first glance, he was very pent up and /very close/. Swollen, red, slick and throbbing. The longer it was exposed to the cooler air the more Vegeta whimpered. He was downright refusing to look at Kakarot. “Please . . .” Muffled, Vegeta spoke into Kakarot's side. His arms were wrapped around his lover, basking in the warmth he radiated.

Did Goku really have this effect on such an otherwise stoic, no-nonsense warrior? The thought brought a subtle shade of red to his face. Damn, just when it went away after earlier.

Suddenly, Goku's warm hands disturbed him, pulling him from his foggy state. Goku reached out to tenderly wrap a hand around the base of Vegeta’s cock. He’d responded almost immediately, and the muffled sounds pushed Goku to continue. Vegeta felt as if they were melting together and that he was acting like a whore. The way he arched his back when Kakarot made contact, aroused so much by so little. 

“You’re so perfect, ‘Geta.” He whispered to his lover, still hiding his face. Another kiss to his crown. “Let me show you how perfect you are.” 

But, he's perfect. He's perfect. Kakarot told him so. He's allowed to feel, to be indulgent, to be affected. “Mmhnn. . .” was the response he gave, a moan more than anything else. 

At a relaxed pace, Goku slid his hand up Vegeta’s shaft, pulling the foreskin back and swiping a thumb over the head. The hand slid back down, then up once more, over and over again, slowly increasing in speed and never failing to stop at the tip. He relished every sound that rose from Vegeta’s throat, hushed as they may be. Every time that dammeded thumb passed over the head of Vegeta's cock, his brain ceased to function. His toes curled, and his back would arch. It's like he'd forget to breathe. 

It doesn’t take long before his hips begin to jerk into Goku’s touch. He was unraveling, so close to release.

“Come for me, Vegeta,” Goku breathed. “I’ve got you.”

He soon tensed in his arms, his voice reaching a beautiful crescendo as he came in warm spurts. “Ka . . karot . . ” Vegeta tensed as he released, and when he went limp again Vegeta allowed himself to be visible once more. Unsure if this was intentional or an accident, but it definitely was a pretty sight. Eyes scrunched shut, mouth open, tinted pink and panting. Beautifully rubescent. All the while, Goku whispered encouragement and praise, making certain that there wasn’t a doubt in Vegeta’s mind how flawless he was in Goku’s eyes. Once he’d fully released, Goku removed his hand from Vegeta’s shaft, instead returning to its previous spot on Vegeta’s back. They stayed in their tender embrace, Vegeta getting the occasional peck on the forehead, temple, wherever he could reach at the moment. 

While Veg's eyes were closed, Vegeta didn't need them to understand what was happening. Here's a mystery for you: 

Vegeta came all over Kakarot's hand, and Goku made sure to stroke him until absolute completion. Goku's hand leaves and suddenly returns clean and to support Vegeta'a back. What happened? Well, they both know. 

Afterwards, the taller man nuzzled into Vegeta’s hair. “I love you, ‘Geta, you know that?”

“Shut it, you big oaf.” Close enough. Goku was content with that response enough to carry Vegeta (bridal style) to the bedroom. Time for the rest of the aftercare. Setting Vegeta on a soft throw laid out on the bed (which definitely felt amazing on his bare ass), Goku looked through their shared dresser for some pj's. His pyjama pants to be more exact. Even though Vegeta hissed and kicked, Kakarot managed to slide them on, leaving Vegeta huffy and going commando in his lover's jammies. Next, the younger Saiyan fought to get the slightly soiled top off of Vegeta. Particularly spicy now, Vegeta decided he would rather wear a stained shirt of His rather than a clean shirt of Goku's. Vegeta lost. Time to return to the living room.

And there they sat, in that huge recliner Goku likes, wrapped up in Vegeta's favorite throw blanket. Weirdly docile, Vegeta allowed Kakarot to hold him comfortably in his lap with no complaints. At least for a little while.


End file.
